Shinji Matou (Fate/Kaleid)
|-|Assassin Include= |-|Assassin Install= Summary Shinji Matou, originating from Miyu's world, is the Assassin Class Card User in the Fifth Ainsworth Holy Grail War of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. Having perished for unknown reasons during the previous War, he was placed in the body of a Doll. The True Name of the Class Card is that of one of the nineteen Hassan-i-Sabbah, the leader of the medieval Islamic sect known as the Hashshashin in Persia, who are the root of the word "assassin". The specific Hassan is unknown, as while it is noted to possess the arm of an evil spirit, it is not the same individual as Hassan of the Cursed Arm. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. 6-C with Dirks. Name: Shinji Matou, Hassan-i-Sabbah Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Male Age: 17 at the time of his death Classification: Human (Formerly), Doll, Class Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife User, Invisibility (Presence Concealment completely obscures Shinji from being detected until he moves to attack), Durability Negation (Directly punctures an individual's chest with Zabaniya), Body Control (Capable of controlling his right arm even after it has been severed, using it to create a massive monster as a decoy), Resistance to Curses (As an evil Servant, the Class Card allows Shinji to resist All the World's Evils) Attack Potency: Island level (The Class Card should be comparable to the other three Hassans. Briefly fought against Shirou before being killed). Island level with Dirks (Uses the same dirks as Cursed Arm Hassan, which deal damage equivalent to B-rank strength). Can ignore conventional durability with Zabaniya (Creates a hole in someone's chest and destroys their heart). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, several meters with daggers and his right arm, higher with Zabaniya Standard Equipment: Several Daggers Intelligence: Much like his mainstream counterpart, Shinji is very callous and overconfident, believing himself to be unbeatable when facing Shirou during the Ainsworth Holy Grail War before breaking down at his loss. All the same, he proves capable of using the Assassin Class Card effectively, fighting with a variety of ranged attacks through his daggers, which proved sufficient to battle Shirou for a time. He is also rather pragmatic, using his severed arm as a decoy to distract Shirou before attempting to go for the kill while he wasn't looking. Weaknesses: Shinji is incredibly arrogant and overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Prisma_Zabaniya.jpg|Zabaniya: Dead Heartbeat Melody Prisma_Zabaniya_Anime.gif|Zabaniya: Dead Heartbeat Melody in the anime Zabaniya: Dead Heartbeat Melody: The Noble Phantasm of the Assassin Class Card, representing the greatest talent of a Hassan. It allows Shinji, through unknown means, to effortlessly pierce a hole through a target's chest, bypassing conventional durability and destroying their heart, killing them instantly. Presence Concealment: The signature class skill of the Assassin class, erasing the Servant's presence and making it nearly impossible to detect them until they move to attack. As one of the Hassans, Shinji has likely been given an A+-Rank in this skill, which makes it essentially impossible to be detected by humans or Servants. However, its effects will drop dramatically when he begins to attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Dolls Category:Card Users Category:Knife Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 6